Electrical boxes are commonly mounted on the exterior walls of buildings to provide electrical devices such as duplex receptacles or outlets to service various electrical equipment. One of the more popular electrical boxes for exterior applications includes what is termed as “in-use cover”. An in-use cover is one that can be kept closed on the electrical box even while the electrical outlets mounted therein are in use, or have electrical cords plugged into them. This is typically accomplished by providing cord openings within either the box or the cover member of the electrical box.
Although in-use covers adequately protect the electrical device within the box from rain, snow, and other falling items, they do not adequately protect the device from other hazards, such as insects. When a cord opening is not occupied by an electrical cord, the cord opening becomes an open pathway to allow entry of various insects into the electrical box. Insects can compromise any electrical box, as wasps and other stinging insects tend to build nests in enclosed spaces and spiders typically spin webs. All of these can make it hazardous or simply unpleasant for the homeowner when he wishes to access an electrical box that has been occupied by insects.
What is needed therefore is a device for preventing insects from infiltrating the unused cord openings on an in-use electrical box.